Dean Brawl
Dean Brawl & his Friends 9: Juggernaut Arrival is the ninth installment of the Dean Brawl & his Friends Series with the focus on what has happened to the Heroes during the Juggernaut crisis known as World War 5 on Hectare City that brought it's end & how Dean & Co. would do something about it to end the crisis. Gameplay The Gameplay remains the same, thou has more Quick Time Events to expect the unexpected & the gameplay is a bit more aggressive than normal. Plot Prologue: League of Villains Rise, World War 5 Taking place, during the Juggernaut Arc, Dean & Co. we're enjoying a relaxing time, while bringing in the International Angel Sisters, plus Christie, Emile & Brenden into their expanded home in the country. However, their peace were interrupted with a news broadcast of World War 5 being unleashed by the League of Villains. However, before they can get ready, rockets were fired & one of them destroyed the house, but Lita quickly casts barrier shields around the group & herself to protect the group from certain death. Now knowing the situation is critical from the get go & the fact that the group were almost killed, the group quickly escapes, but barely made it out alive from the oncoming rocket attacks. Of course they realised that this could only mean one thing, that Dean said 3 words only "This means war.". Chapter 1: Run Run Rocket (Revolver & Dark Ace/Rocket Facility) After the group had taken refuge inside a cozy cabin within the woods from the Age of Z incident, Dean & Co need to recuperate before they can figure out a plan to stop the war & fast. First they need to stop the rocket attacks in order to get inside the Hectare City. But they figured that the League of Villains use the launch codes to activate the rockets. So their first order of business is to shut down the former Vanguards' Rocket Facility, that was being held by the L.o.V. "More Coming Soon" Chapter 2: Escape from the City, Speed Streaks (Spinner & Volpina/Hectare City Battlegrounds: Ace Casino) After the team stop the rocket launches, they manage to take down the two intruders along with it, Revolver, who is known as Ryuoki Kogami & Dark Ace, a member of a different Talon. The two were working for the boss to make their own brand of justice since Villains were being beaten & defeated & most of all overshadowed for far too long. After many ups & downs, the boss would plan the big one, the All For One. Dean & Co appreciate their talk as they let Ryuoki & Dark Ace to figure out what they do next, Dean response is to save the citizens of the city as many as they can. At the same time, due to getting a message from Ace on the phone, also have to save Ace as well. So Dean & Co. sets out to save the citizens, while they got a gift of trapped cards from Ryuoki that would come in handy later on. In the meantime, they rush to quickly save Ace & the citizens from the tanks & the oncoming forces of the L.o.V. "More Coming Soon" Chapter 3: Rescue Rumble, Smoke & Mirrors (Mustard/L.o.V. Testing Facility) After the escape, taking down the Jeeps & Ravens of the L.o.V., the group were to mourn the loss of Granite & Amber, who have sacrificed themselves to save the Leading Assassin, while the two were crushed underneath from the building debris. However, a man in a mask named Mustard, put the entire gang to sleep while capturing Spinner & Volpina, claiming that they can't reach the boss. Now the Workers carry Dean & Co to a nearby medical hospital, while the Female Assassins surprisingly helped out, returning them the favour, for they have misjudge them when they save the Leading Assassin's life. After a long conversation & with much consideration, the Assassins, having taken off their masks & headsets, revealing their true faces & hair, explain that war has changed them to be fully trained assassins, all because of their lost loved ones in the previous war, but the trouble is that they were on the wrong side, due to manipulation from the League of Villains. The Female Worker decides to give them a chance & has bonded with them, who have now feeling more emotional & saddened of what they've done. So to repay their debt, the leading Assassin explain that an elderly scientist named Professor Upgrade, a super genius in upgrades & technology, was captured by the League of Villains, believing Mustard has him along with Spinner & Volpina there. With Dean & Co awake, they all band together to get Upgrade out of prison & even Spinner & Volpina as well, to avenge Granite & Amber, who's crystallised remains being held onto by Sally Salty. Thou, we're all still unsure if war is beginning to falsely change them by perception, if it's one of the League of Villains' intention all along. "More coming soon" Chapter 4: Choose your Side! (Mustard/6 Villains) After a lot of consideration from Spinner & Volpina we're never in the L.o.V., at least, not anymore, the heroes rescued Professor Upgrade & escaped through the secret passage from the L.o.V. Brutes by decoys from Volpina. The group then understands that the L.o.V. we're indeed even more cunning & manipulative than their other Villains from the past. But right now, after catching up to the Villains, Mustard insisted on choosing six groups agains six villains with a simple roll of a dice. Dean decided to split up into six groups of seven or eight to decide who's going who. Path 1: Pearl & Paul Team (with Yankee, Sarge & Full House) vs. The Trix Path 2: Nesbitt & Luna Team (with Mad Light, Nicholas & International Angel Sisters) vs. Karal & Foot Ninja Path 3: Jaguar & Shawn Team (with Toxic, Spike, Velvet, Agatha, Misty & Carlito) vs. Illumi & Huntman Path 4: Dean & Brie Team (with First Mate, Sally, Leading Assassin, Female Worker, Victor & Kizer) vs. Monokumas Path 5: Tank & Lita Team (with Moondust, TORR, Upgrade, Thristian, Spinner & Volpina) vs. Van Kleiss Path 6: Devin & Jessica Team (with Jason, Wakata, Emma Harpy, Christie, Emile & Brenddon) vs. Dabi "More Coming Soon" Chapter 5: All for One vs One for All (All for One & Gigantomachia) Epilogue/To Be Continued...: The Decimation (Present) / THC Timeline (5 Years Ago) Next Time: Dean Brawl & his Friends 10: In Space! "More Coming Soon" Characters Heroes *Dean Brawl (Male) *Brie May (Female) *Tank Miles (Male) *Devin Explosion (Male) *Nesbitt Steel (Male) *Lita Magic (Female) *Pearl White (Female) *Jessica Blood (Female) *Luna Fey (Female) *Paul the Merchant (Male) *Jaguar Females (Female) *Shawn Voltage (Male) (Deceased) *Nicholas Santa (Female) *Misty Felix (Female) *Grass Spike (Male) (Deceased) *Toxic McLovin (Male) (Deceased) *Mad Light (Male) *Carlito Crunch (Male) (Deceased) *Tristian Thevant (Male) (Deceased) *First Mate (Male) *Sally Saltys (Female) *Sarge (Male) (Deceased) *Emma Harpy (Monster Harpy Girl) *Granite (Rock Man) (Deceased) *Amber (Crystal Girl) (Deceased) *Agatha (Zombie Girl) *Velvet (Vampire Girl) *Thristian (Male) (Deceased) *Jason Lunar (Male) (Deceased) *Wataka (Female) (Deceased) *Yankee Rose (Female) *Moondust (Male) *TORR (Male) *Full House (All Females) **Dawn Diamonds **Sage Spades **Callie Clubs **Hannah Hearts *Victor Motors (Male) *International Angel Sisters (Females) **Deng Liuxian (China/Leader) **Alexa Lynch **Daisy Irvin **Tanya Buzzer (Bee Girl) *Christie Mist (Female) *Emile Scar (Male) *Brenden Jammins (Male) *Kizer (Returned from DB&HF5) *Colress (Appear in Epilogue) *Jazmin Kimmy (Debut in Epilogue) Additional Character *Ace *Female Worker (Yet to be Named) *L.o.V. Assassins (Female) (Now Heroes) **Leading Assassin (Yet to be Named) **Assassins *The Grimm Slayer *Spinner (Now Hero) *Volpina (Female) (Now Hero) *Hectare Citizens *Male & Female Workers *TBA Villains *League of Villains **All For One (Boss) (Deceased) **Gigantomachia (Second Hands Man) **Mustard **Biowulf (Retired out of L.o.V., back to his Leader) **Tool Arms Nomu *Revolver/Ryuoki Kogami (Defeated) *Dark Ace (Defeated) *Spinner (Defected, due to L.o.V. lies on attacking the Hero community & instead on focus on their own corrupted justice) *Volpina (Defected, due to L.o.V. lies on attacking the Hero community & instead focus on their own corrupted justice) *The Trix (Witch Trio Group) **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Karal & Foot Ninja (More Defected, having connections with Spinner & Volpina! *Illumi & Huntman (Assassian And Hunter) *Monokumas (The Despair Bears) **Monotoro **Monodam **Monokid **Monophanic **Monosuke *Van Kleiss (Biowulf’s Leader) *Dabi (LoV Trailor) Enemies *LoV Henchmen/Goons *LoV Soldiers *LoV Bruisers *LoV Infernos (Fire) *LoV Blizzards (Ice) *LoV Storms (Electricity) *LoV Tanks (Vehicle) *Nomus (Sub Boss like Beasts) **Tool Arms Nomu *LoV Assassins (All Females/Speed) (Chapter 2) **Leading Assassin (Sub Boss Group Leader) *LoV Brutes *LoV Jeeps (Vehicles) *LoV Ravens (Aircraft) *Lov Guards (Ballistic Shields) *Lov Elites *??? *TBA Bosses *Revolver & Dark Ace (Chapter 1) *Spinner & Volpina (Chapter 2) *L.o.V. Elites Squads & Brutes Squads (Attack/Escape) (Chapter 3) *Mustard, Biowulf & Tool Arms Nomu (Chapter 4) *6 Path Villains on the Villain List (Chapter 4) **The Trix (Path 1) **Karal & Foot Ninja (Path 2) **Illumi & Huntman (Path 3) **Monokumas (Path 4) **Van Kleiss (Path 5) **Dabi (Path 6) *Gigantomachia *All For One (Final Boss) *TBA Location *Battlegrounds/Ruined Country (Prologue) **Mission #1: Run & Survive the Rocket Attacks **Mission #2: Find a new home out of range of the Rockets' attacks. *Safe Cabin/Forest (From DB&HF5: Age of Z) **Mission #3: Figure out the location of the source of the Rockets. *Rocket Facility (Chapter 1) **Mission #4: Silent Takedown the guards while figuring out a way inside the facility. **Mission #5: Search for the Launch Codes to the Rockets **Mission #6: Shut down the Security Systems & rush inside the Production Room **Mission #7: Defeat Revolver & Dark Ace ***Mission #7A: Make or Break your way out of Revolfer's Mirror Trap Maze to continue the fight ***Mission #7B: Engage in Sword Battle with Dark Ace, while trying to fight Revolver. *Hector City Battlegrounds/Ace Casino (Chapter 2) **Mission #8: Race to the Casino **Mission #9: Protect the City from the LoV's Attacks ***Mission #9A: Take out the Tanks ***Mission #9B: Save & Evacuate as Many Citizens as Possible ***Mission #9C: Protect Ace & the Casino **Mission #10: Search for the LoV Army Base. **Mission #11: Survive an Ambush from the LoV Assassins. **Mission #12: Sneak inside & shut down the LoV Army Base ***Mission #12A: Ambush the Soldiers to shut down the BootCamp ***Mission #12B: Disguise as the LoV Soldiers to blend in & shut down the Assembly Plant & AirBase. **Mission #13: Defeat Spinner & Volpina ***Mission #13A: Engage the two in a fight ***Mission #13B: Escape the Crumbling Army Camp ***Mission #13C: Take down the Weaponised Jeeps & Ravens Aircrafts in a Vehicle Battle **Mission #14: Carry Dean & Co to a nearby hospital as the Workers & the L.o.V. Assassins, repaying their debit. *L.o.V. Testing Facility (Chatper 3) **Mission #15: Search for a way inside the Testing Facility **Mission #16: Keep the LoV Elite occupied as the L.o.V. Assassins ***Mission #16A: Defeat the Leading Elites. **Mission #17: Take out a number of guards inside the Facility, until you find a Secret Door **Mission #18: Search the Professor in the Prison Room in the basement. **Mission #19: Escape from the Base, within the time limit of the Decoy's endurance. *The Dark Woods (Chapter 4) **Mission #20: Sneak after Mustard, Biowulf & Tool Arms Nomu quietly with stealth without being seen. **Mission #21: Defeat Mustard, Biowulf & Tool Arms Nomu **Mission #22: Choose the Paths as 6 different groups to face all 6 path villains. ***Mission #22A: Defeat the Trix ***Mission #22B: Defeat Karal & Foot Ninja ***Mission #22C: Defeat Illumi & Huntman ***Mission #22D: Defeat the Monokumas ***Mission #22E: Defeat Van Kleiss ***Mission #22F: Defeat Dabi *League of Villains Old Bar / Old Base (Chapter 5) **Mission #23: Invade the L.o.V. Old Base **Mission #24: Defeat Gigantomachia **Mission #25: Defeat All For One Weapons *Melee Weapons *Swords *Guns *Pistols *Rifles *SMGs *Bomb Launcher *Rockets *Minigun *Bombs *Fighter Gauntlets *Daggers of the Wind *Magic Powers (Fire, Ice, Earth & Air) *Cat Claws *Mini UFO helpers *Bee Stinger *Mirror/Trapped Cards (Unlocks after completing Chapter 1) *Freeze Ray Soundtrack *Main Theme - ??? *Secondary Theme - Seven Nation Army - Glitch Mob Remix TBA Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:DB&HF Series